


Одиннадцать часов (включая сон)

by Lee_and_Ross



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_and_Ross/pseuds/Lee_and_Ross
Summary: Дик и Джейсон позаботятся о Тиме.





	Одиннадцать часов (включая сон)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eleven hours (sleep included)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/944233) by [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa). 



— Джейсон, какого хрена? — спросил Дик.

Это было первым, что он произнес, ворвавшись в дом Дрейков.

Джейсон вызвал его по линии, предназначенной для экстренных ситуаций. Одного взгляда на Тима хватило, чтобы понять: да, ситуация действительно экстренная.

Джейсон демонстративно вскинул руки вверх. Он уже забрался на подоконник, готовый в любой момент спрыгнуть вниз и раствориться в ночи. В то время как с Тимом творилось… Дик понятия не имел, что.

— Я ничего с ним не делал. Он уже был в таком состоянии, когда я его нашел. Я увидел, как наш маленький умник выполз со склада Ядовитого плюща, а потом что-то себе вколол, — сказал Джейсон. Дик вполголоса выругался. — Похоже, оно не подействовало. Ну, а теперь ты здесь, и это больше не моя проблема.

— Стой! — сказал Дик, и Джейсон снова обернулся.

— Только побыстрее, пташка.

Дик перевел дыхание.

— Почему ты не использовал газ-нокаут?

— Ради Бэтмена, подумай головой. Его накачали чем-то, что состряпала Плющ, он уже принял антидот, и тот не сработал. Хочешь добавить сюда еще немного химии? Флаг, блядь, тебе в руки.

Дик провел рукой по волосам. Ну да, Джейсон говорил дело.

Тим застонал, и Дик снова переключился на него. Из одежды на нём были только футболка и боксеры, волосы взмокли от пота.

— Ты должен остаться, — сказал Дик Джейсону, не отрывая взгляд от Тима.

— Ни хрена я тебе не должен…

— Джейсон. Твою мать. Пожалуйста.

Джейсон вздохнул у него за спиной.

— Ладно, хрен с тобой. Подробностей хочешь?

— Да. — Дик уже понял, что разделся Тим сам. Достаточно было одного быстрого взгляда на ванную. Тим принял душ и провел процедуру обеззараживания. Не похоже, чтобы это помогло.

— Я бы поставил на какой-то секс-наркотик.

— Что? — переспросил Дик.

Тим застонал, словно от боли. Дик сбросил одеяло: нужно было осмотреть его как следует. Пальцы скользнули по ноге Тима, и тот снова застонал. Низко. Болезненно и… возбужденно.

— Не трогай меня, — прошипел он.

Дик отшатнулся. Что за хрень.

— Похоже, от случайных прикосновений становится хуже. Могу подогнать ему проститутку, так что он просто вытрахает из себя все это дерьмо. Плющ любит такие штучки, и на этом определенно собирались делать деньги. — Джейсон на подоконнике пожал плечами.

— Нет! — произнес Тим. — Я не могу… Не могу. Уйдите!

— Тим, мы не бросим тебя, — сказал Дик, снова подходя ближе.

— За себя говори, пташка.

Дик смерил его взглядом и потрепал Тима по коленке прежде, чем понял, что делает. Тим закусил губу так сильно, что выступила кровь.

— Дик… Не трогай меня. Блядь. — Последнее слово он простонал, гортанно и низко.

Дик отдернул руку.

— У меня есть знакомая девочка, очень милая. А еще она ходит к Лесли на осмотры и…

— Нет! — повторил Тим, зло глядя на Джейсона и отползая прочь. Он выглядел так, словно готов был разрыдаться. Словно ему ужасно хотелось закричать. — Я не…

— Девочки не в твоем вкусе? — спросил Джейсон.

Тим посмотрел на него еще злее, но кивнул.

— Ладно, тогда давай я пришлю тебе какого-нибудь парня из службы эскорта, — начал Джейсон.

— Нет, — сказал Дик. Дело было не только в том, что Тим предпочитал мальчиков — у Тима вообще еще никого не было. Поэтому он был так взволнован и смущен.

— Блядь, да почему нет? Пусть оно отработает свое, а завтра утром он встанет хорошо оттраханный и готовый бороться с преступностью, — ответил Джейсон. — Все в выигрыше.

— Во-первых, он накачан каким-то дерьмом, и во-вторых, он…

— Дик!

Дик кивнул. Джейсон перевел взгляд с него на Тима и обратно.

— А… Так ты девственник, птенчик, — сказал он.

Тим отвернулся и не видел, как Джейсон снял маску. Взгляд его стал мягче.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, расстегивая куртку.

— Что ты делаешь? — заволновался Дик.

Тим тоже повернулся к Джейсону.

— Решаю проблему, — сказал Джейсон. — У меня бывало с парнями, так что все нормально.

— Нет, — сказал Дик, становясь за Тимом.

— У тебя есть два варианта… Ладно, три. Первый: я решаю эту проблему. Второй: Дик тащит тебя в пещеру. Третий: мы выбиваем из тебя дурь старым добрым способом. На твоем месте я бы выбрал первый вариант. Не так больно и стыдно, да еще и оргазм получишь.

— Это, блядь, не шутка! — взорвался Дик.

— А я что, смеюсь? — ответил Джейсон. Он продолжал раздеваться, подбираясь к кровати все ближе и ближе. Тим не сводил с него глаз.

А Джейсон ничего, подумал Дик. Сам он всегда предпочитал женщин, но…

— Джейсон.

— Не волнуйся, птенчик, я буду охуенно нежен, — сказал Дик, не обращая на Дика внимания. Он потянулся к Тиму, медленно, чтобы тот успел отстраниться, если захочет — но Тим запаниковал, только когда стало слишком поздно. Он дернулся назад, ударился затылком о ноги Дика, но Джейсон уже целовал его. Одной рукой он придерживал Тима за голову. Большой палец вырисовывал круги под ухом.

Тим застонал низко и отчаянно, и Джейсон стиснул пальцы сильнее, забираясь на кровать.

Тим слепо ухватил Дика за ногу, но он, так и не снявший костюм Найтвинга, едва почувствовал прикосновение. Он наблюдал за тем, как Тим наклонился вперед и толкнул Джейсона в грудь, и Джейсон это позволил. Позволил опрокинуть себя на кровать, чтобы Тим мог сесть на него верхом, контролировать ситуацию — хотя бы немного.

— Ладно, — сказал Дик и отступил от кровати, пользуясь тем, что его отпустили.

Джейсон поймал его за запястье.

— Ты куда собрался? — произнес он сдавленно, то ли потому, что Тим покусывал его за шею, то ли потому, что терся об него, а может, совсем по другой причине.

— Я не собираюсь тут…

— Что, оставишь меня с птенчиком наедине? — спросил Джейсон.

Дик перехватил его взгляд. Нет, он не планировал оставлять Тима с Джейсоном. Блядь. Но иногда он забывал, что Джейсон больше не Робин. Как сейчас. Сейчас он был просто Джейсоном, а не Красным Колпаком, но это не значило, что Красный Колпак не попробует… Ну, не то чтобы навредить Тиму. По крайней мере, не таким способом. Наверное. На самом деле, когда речь шла о Джейсоне, Дик ни в чем не был уверен. Он даже не знал точно, почему Джейсон сейчас был здесь и все это делал.

Может, просто чтобы выбесить Дика.

— Дик… — произнес Тим, не отрываясь от Джейсона.

— Ладно, ладно. Я останусь и посмотрю? — Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Кто бы мог подумать, что он будет наблюдать, как трахаются его младшие братья.

— Это заводит, — засмеялся Джейсон и тут же застонал: Тим его укусил. Он сидел и смотрел на Джейсона сверху вниз, руки скользили по голой груди.

Дик отлично видел стояк Тима. Спереди на боксерах расползалось влажное пятно.

Джейсон схватил Тима за бедра, провел руками по бокам и груди. Большой палец скользнул по соску, и Тим, содрогнувшись, подавился стоном.

— Бля, — сказал Джейсон.

То, как Тим реагировал на прикосновения Джейсона, возбуждало. Дик чувствовал, что у него тоже встает. У него, конечно, проскакивала пара шальных мыслей о Бэтмене, когда он был подростком, но с кем такого не бывало? Но это… Смотреть на них, на Тима, такого жаждущего и распаленного, на Джейсона, который был с ним нежен, хотел доставить удовольствие — все это сводило Дика с ума.

Тим издал жалобный, голодный стон, когда Джейсон дотронулся до его члена. Всего лишь мягкое поглаживание кончиками пальцев через ткань трусов. Тим сжал бедро Джейсона сильнее, и тот застонал.

— Джейсон, — произнес Тим, в его голосе, низком, с придыханием, слышалась боль.

— Я здесь, птенчик, — откликнулся Джейсон и глянул на Дика. — Смазка, — сказал он.

— Что? — тупо спросил Дик.

— Он подросток, у которого никого не было. У него точно есть смазка, — ответил Джейсон.

— В ящике, — выдавил Тим прежде, чем выгнуться под новым прикосновением.

Они лежали в изножье кровати, конечно, самым разумным было попросить его, Дика, достать смазку.

Дик поднялся на автопилоте и направился к прикроватной тумбочке. В ящике лежала не только смазка. Мозг Дика был приучен к тому, чтобы замечать детали — хотел он того или нет. Вместе со смазкой лежали две игрушки, маленькие и узкие. Дик со стуком закрыл ящик и протянул смазку Джейсону. Член Тима под его рукой становился все тверже, а сам Тим — нетерпеливее.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джейсон, снимая колпачок.

И только тогда до Дика дошло, что все это значило. Он схватил Джейсона за запястье. Возможно, слишком грубо.

— Нет, — сказал он.

Тим застонал хрипло и жалобно.

— Дик…

— Что ты… А, — сказал Джейсон и посмотрел на него. — Это чтобы помочь ему кончить, со смазкой проще, пташка.

Дик отпустил его запястье.

— Давай, — нетерпеливо произнес Тим, притягивая Джейсона за волосы.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Джейсон сквозь зубы и стянул с Тима трусы одним плавным, выверенным движением.  
Тим прикусил губу, когда Джейсон принялся ему дрочить.

— Быстрее, — скомандовал он, и Джейсон послушался. Тиму не потребовалось много времени, чтобы кончить, но Дик заметил, что у него по-прежнему стоит.

— Блядь, — прошептал Дик. Но, твою мать, до чего же красивым был Тим, когда кончал.

Джейсон попытался отстранить Тима от себя.

— Нет, — произнес Тим. Это звучало одновременно отчаянно и безумно, и Дик подумал, что это невероятное сочетание.  
Джейсон застонал, когда Тим поцеловал его снова, потерся об него всем телом так, что их члены прижались друг к другу.

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть, — сказал Тим. Он смотрел Джейсону в глаза, терся об него, скользил руками по груди.

— Я это сделаю, — добавил он, и в его голосе слышалась железная решимость.

— Что, если я скажу нет? — спросил Джейсон.

Тим выругался и заставил себя отстраниться.

— Тогда вали нахрен отсюда, — прошипел он.

Джейсон сгреб его за талию и снова протянул к себе. Он что-то прошептал Тиму на ухо. Слов Дик не разобрал, но Тим кивнул, скрипнул зубами. На его лице одновременно были написаны облегчение и желание убивать. Джейсон рассмеялся, и этот смех показался Дику удивлённым и счастливым одновременно. Джейсон снова потянулся за смазкой.

— Дай мне, я сам хочу, — сказал Тим, но Джейсон навалился сверху.

— Не сомневаюсь, что хочешь, но нет, — сказал он, разводя ноги в стороны и выдавливая смазку на пальцы, и устроился поудобнее.

Дик заметил, что у него тоже стоит. Член Джейсона блестел от смазки, преэякуата и, наверное, пота.

Джейсон ухмыльнулся, заметив взгляд Дика, и подмигнул, проталкивая внутрь два скользких от смазки пальца. Дик не сомневался, что он выпендривается. Говнюк, подумал он с лёгкой нежностью.

Тим поперхнулся воздухом, схватил Джейсона за шею и поцеловал. Когда он наконец отпустил Джейсона, они оба тяжело дышали.

— Джейсон. — Тим провел языком по губам и снова поцеловал его.

Джейсон застонал его в рот, когда Тим прижал его к кровати. Пальцы выскользнули, и он широко развел ноги, позволяя Тиму устроиться между ними.

Смотреть на маленького Тима, лежавшего на широком мускулистом Джейсоне, было странно и возбуждающе. Джейсон позволял ему задавать ритм. Его глаза были закрыты, пока Тим не схватил его за руку:

— Твою мать, Джейсон, смотри на меня.

И Джейсон подчинился. Он смотрел наТима все то время, что Тим трахал его. По его напряженным рукам стекали капли пота. Джейсон обхватил Тима ногами за талию, притягивая ближе. Побуждая продолжать.

Тим кончил со сдавленным криком, уткнувшись Джейсону в шею. Руки подломились, но Джейсон легко поймал его, вскрикнув, когда Тим зажал его член между их телами.

— Птенчик, — произнес Джейсон, и это звучало нежно и удивленно-радостно.

Что-то, похожее на ревность, свернулось узлом в животе Дика. Почему Джейсон все это делает? Почему именно он стал для Тима первым — во всем?

— М-м… — отозвался Тим.

Джейсон засмеялся.

— Мне бы тоже кончить, так что хотя бы слезь с меня.

Тим устроился на бедрах Джейсона и взялся за его член. Со своего места Дик не мог разглядеть подробности, но это было не нужно. Он и так знал, что сейчас делает Тим: дрочит Джейсону.

— Чуть сильнее, — произнес Джейсон.

Тим кивнул, а затем ускорил темп. Джейсон запрокинул голову, его шея казалась такой уязвимой, что Дику захотелось укусить ее… А потом Джейсон кончил Тиму в руку со сдавленным гортанным стоном. Тим продолжал дрочить ему до тех пор, пока Джейсон не спихнул его, и он не упал рядом. Тим перекатился на спину и уставился в потолок, сжимая простыню.

— У тебя снова встает, — сказал Дик.

— Мать твою, нет, — выплюнул Тим сквозь зубы, но сейчас он говорил гораздо более связно, чем час назад.

— Значит, нужно тебя вымотать, — сказал Джейсон, поворачиваясь на бок. Он взглянул сначала на Тима, а потом — на его член.

Тим вздрогнул, когда Джейсон подул на его стояк.

— Это меня прикончит… — простонал он, когда Джейсон лизнул головку и скользнул языком ниже.

Смотреть на это было невыносимо. Это было горячо и возбуждающе, и где, блядь, Джейсон всему этому научился? Дик закрыл глаза, но слушать было не лучше — даже хуже. У него самого стояло, и уже давно. По телу под костюмом струился пот, и — Дик хотел. Он не знал точно, чего именно, но он хотел быть частью этого. Он не мог, он не позволит Джейсону во всем стать для Тима первым. Тим принадлежал Дику. Дик учил его быть Робином. Тим низко застонал, и Дик распахнул глаза.

Содрогаясь всем телом, Тим потянул Джейсона за волосы.

— Выпусти его! — прохрипел он и повторил отчаянно: — Боже, Джейсон, выпусти!

Джейсон не послушался.

При виде этого член Дика напрягся еще сильнее. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз у него был такой стояк. Спальня Тима пахла сексом и потом, и не спасало даже приоткрытое окно.

Тим заскулил, бездумно прошелся пальцами по волосам и щеке Джейсона. Дик еще ни разу не видел Тима таким открытым.

Тим выглядел измотанным. Он излился досуха, и Дику хотелось его коснуться. Почувствовать его вкус у Джейсона на языке. Это было безумием. Совсем непохоже на Дика.

— Ну что, достаточно устал? Теперь уснешь? — лениво спросил Джейсон.

— Не знаю… — ответил Тим. В его голосе слышалось сомнение. Его руки беспокойно двигались, ноги мелко дергались, то сдвигаясь, то расходясь в стороны.

Дик видел, как палец Джейсона скользнул по ноге Тима и по внутренней стороне бедра, нырнул между ягодицами. Тим напрягся.

— Хм, — произнес Джейсон. — Не стоит мне этого делать… Хотя, конечно, соблазнительно: стать первым, кто трахнет Робина.

— Тебя же кто-то трахнул… — начал Тим.

— Я тогда не был Робином, — отрезал Джейсон, и Дик задумался, что означало это «тогда»: «еще» или «уже»? Он надеялся, что «уже».

— А Дик? — спросил Тим между стонами. Джейсон лениво теребил его яйца и внутреннюю сторону члена.

— Я ждал Бэбс… К тому времени я уже был Найтвингом, — ответил Дик.

— Хочешь, чтобы я был твоим первым, птенчик? — спросил Джейсон. Он наклонился и прошептал что-то Тиму на ухо, отчего Тим застонал и вцепился в пропитанную потом простыню. — Так я и думал, — мягко сказал Джейсон.

Что-то, похожее на понимание, скользнуло по лицу Тима. Он приподнялся и поцеловал Джейсона. Не потому, что он был в отчаянии и нуждался в физическом контакте, а потому, что хотел, понял Дик и снова почувствовал укол ревности.

— Я растяну тебя осторожно и нежно, птенчик, — сказал Джейсон, когда его губы оказались свободны.

Тим кивнул, глядя куда-то правее того места, где сидел Дик. Кивок получился медленным, как будто он все еще думал, соглашаться или нет. Возможно, он размышлял о том, что может покончить со всем этим за одну ночь, и, раз уж он накачан наркотой, то не будет бояться и нервничать, как в обычной ситуации. И он знал, должен был знать, что Дик остановит Джейсона, если ему хотя бы на секунду покажется, что Тим передумал и хочет прекратить.

— Да, — сказал Тим, глядя на Джейсона. — Да, пожалуйста.

Джейсон взглянул на него, а потом на Дика — как будто вопросительно. Дик приподнял бровь. Джейсон взял смазку. Что-то внутри Дика сжалось, когда Джейсон заставил Тима перевернуться на живот, смазал пальцы, а затем ввел один в Тима. Он действовал медленно и осторожно. Тим уткнулся лицом в подушку.

— Скажешь, если будет чересчур, — сказал Джейсон.

— Сейчас хорошо, — откликнулся Тим.

Его бедра беспокойно ерзали по простыням. Он кусал подушку, тяжелое и влажное дыхание оседало на ткани. Прошла вечность, прежде чем Джейсон добавил еще один палец, щедро облитый смазкой.  
Тим застонал снова. Дик подумал, что никогда не забудет, как гортанно, жадно и возбужденно звучит голос Тима, когда с ним занимаются сексом.

Когда Джейсон добавил третий палец, стон стал болезненным.

— Джейсон… — Дик оказался рядом с Тимом прежде, чем сообразил, что делает. Он потрепал Тима по мокрым от пота волосам и поцеловал в висок.

— Знаю, — ответил Джейсон, вытаскивая пальцы. — Прости, птенчик, не сегодня.

— Но мне нужно, чтобы меня трахнули. Мне нужно… — Тим всхлипнул.

Дик сгреб его и прижал к груди. Его пальцы успокаивающе поглаживали Тима по шее и спине. Тим укусил его за шею и принялся извиняться. Член Дика стоял как каменный.

— Дик… — прошептал Тим, глядя на него снизу вверх. Его губы, блестящие и припухшие, заставили вспомнить о том, как Джейсон целовал его, терзал его рот, и Дик невольно задумался, каково было бы ощутить эти губы на своих губах. Или на члене.

Должно быть, Тим заметил это, потому что он схватил Дика за шею и потянул вниз. Он застонал, когда их губы встретились, и этот стон отдался дрожью в паху Дика. Он чувствовал, как возбуждение Тима упирается ему в живот, но костюм мешал ощутить жар и гладкость его члена.

Джейсон неожиданно оказался сзади, потянул спрятанный язычок молнии.

— Если ты не уверен, пташка, скажи нам, — шепнул он. Его дыхание было теплым и влажным, а голос — серьезным, но мягким.

Дик хотел быть с ним, быть с Тимом. Неважно, сколько это продлится. Ему нравилась эта сторона Джейсона. Заботливая, и решительная, и возбужденная. Счастливая.

— Я не дам задний ход… Не знаю, на сколько меня хватит, но я не сбегу, — сказал Дик, потому что у него стоял и потому что он любил их обоих, но, как и Тим, он никогда не был с парнями раньше, и, в отличие от Тима, даже не собирался пробовать.

Тим провел руками по обнажившейся коже, а затем прошел по тому же пути губами и языком. Джейсон в это время стаскивал с Дика костюм. Его прикосновения были нежными, а кожа — мозолистой и шершавой. Тим еще не успел получить столько шрамов, и его кожа была мягкой, как у девушки, особенно на загривке и вдоль позвоночника. Дик провел пальцем по его спине сверху вниз и замер, добравшись до влажной ямки между ягодиц. Тим уткнулся лицом Дику в шею, тяжело дыша. Он тихо постанывал, цепляясь за Дика.

— Если хочешь продолжить, придется отпустить птенчика, — сказал Джейсон. Его пальцы легко касались плеч и шеи Дика, и Дик поймал его за руку прежде, чем Джейсон успел отступить.

Он поцеловал запястье Джейсона, и тот ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Заткнись, — сказал Дик, подталкивая его руку в сторону Тима.

Пока они целовались, Дик окончательно стащил костюм и бросил на пол — и тогда они оба повернулись к нему. Тим потянулся вперёд, и Дик взял его за руку, позволяя себе упасть на постель. Простыни слабо пахли смазкой и сильно — сексом, и Дик снова поцеловал Тима. Джейсон наблюдал за ними. Дик чувствовал его взгляд, тяжёлый и возбуждённый.  
— Делись, — сказал Джейсон, и Дик отпустил Тима, но Тим Джейсону был не нужен. Вместо этого он поцеловал Дика. Это застало Дика врасплох, хотя чему тут было удивляться: все, что Джейсон делал, как вел себя с Тимом, отлично складывалось в одну картину.

Язык Джейсона исследовал его рот осторожно, но тщательно, и стал смелее, когда Дик ответил — так, как сумел. Джейсон положил руку ему на затылок, притягивая ближе. Дик слышал прерывистое дыхание Тима, чувствовал, как его пальцы скользили вверх и вниз по бедру, словно он не знал, можно ли двигаться дальше. Он был заперт между их телами, и когда он наклонился над Диком, на груди осело его дыхание. Тогда Дик сделал то единственное, что казалось разумным: потянул Тима за запястье, заставляя наклониться ближе, и Тим понял намек. Он поцеловал Дика в грудь, сначала мягко, а потом его губы мазнули по соску, и Дик сжал его руку. Он хотел, чтобы этот рот ласкал его член. Безумие — но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Теперь у него сносило крышу от возбуждения точно так же, как у Джейсона и Тима, и винить в этом было некого. Джейсон подтолкнул его, и он позволил крутить собой, словно куклой, пока Джейсон не уложил его на спину. Тим выцеловывал дорожку вниз по его животу, то прикусывая, то зализывая кожу. Он провел языком по шраму на бедре Дика, поцеловал и поднял взгляд.

— Можно? — спросил он, и то, как он облизнул губы, не оставляло простора для воображения.  
Господи, да, хотел сказать Дик, но у него получилось только кивнуть. Джейсон ухмыльнулся, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, и укусил — совсем не нежно. Наверняка останется синяк.

Джейсон сел.

— Отлично выглядишь, пташка, — осклабился он.

И именно в этот момент Тим лизнул головку. Дик застонал — сдерживаться он не мог и не хотел. Прикосновение было робким и легким, но блядь, до чего же это было хорошо — особенно после того, как он черт знает сколько проторчал тут со стояком. Как бы не кончить прямо сейчас.

Тим выпустил его член.

— Дик?

— Все в порядке, птенчик, просто продолжай. Когда тебе сосут — это всегда приятно. Не нужно ничего сверхъестественного. Делай так, как получается, — сказал Джейсон и добавил: — Это не соревнование.  
Дик приподнялся на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть. Тим кивнул и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Джейсон провел пальцем по спине Тиме; там, где Дик остановился, он продолжил движение. Пальцы поддразнили блестящую розовую дырку. Дик чувствовал, как Тима трясет от желания, его пальцы дрожали на члене. Он снова выпустил член изо рта и прижался лбом к бедру Дика.

— Я хочу… — прошептал Тим.

— Чтобы тебе вставили? — усмехнулся Джейсон, но в его смехе не было издевки.

У самого Джейсона тоже стоял.

— Да, — ответил Тим, и по его лицу расползался румянец.

— А я бы хотел тебе вставить. Спорю, что и Дик бы от такого не отказался. Но ты пиздец какой узкий, и мы порвем тебя нахер, — сказал Джейсон.

Тим хрипло застонал, и Дик мягко потрепал его по плечу.

— Ебать тебя, Джейсон!

— Знаешь что, Птенчик? Найди меня через пару лет, и я с восторгом засажу тебе по самые гланды. Но не сегодня.

— Но мне нужно! — выдохнул Тим и поднял взгляд.

Джейсон положил руку ему на шею, заставляя опустить голову.

— Джейсон! — резко произнес Дик. Он чувствовал дыхание Тима, тяжелое и хриплое, однако Тим не пытался вырваться. Он вообще не сопротивлялся.

Это наводило на размышления.

— Я же сказал, что позабочусь о тебе, Птенчик. А теперь Дик тоже тут, — продолжил Джейсон. — Я знаю, тебе кажется, что ты умрешь, если тебя не трахнут, но поверь мне — ничего подобного не произойдет. — Он погрузил в Тима один палец.

Тим судорожно выдохнул, насаживаясь на пальцы Джейсона. Дик застонал, когда воздух коснулся его чувствительного члена.

— А теперь давай, отсоси Дику, — ухмыльнулся Джейсон, направляя голову Тима в нужную сторону. Пальцами он продолжал трахать Тима. — Вот так.

Наверное, это было задумано как одобрение, но прозвучало, на вкус Дика, невообразимо развратно.  
Джейсон толкнул пальцами сильнее. Тим со сдавленным стоном качнулся вперед, заглатывая член Дика глубже, и он почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит.

— Тим, пусти.

В ответ Тим мотнул головой, и по телу Дика прокатилась новая волна удовольствия.

— Тим, — предупредил он.

— Пусть. Если он думает, что ему это надо. Самый безопасный незащищенный секс — это секс с кем-то из его воспитанников, — вмешался Джейсон.

Тим промычал что-то в знак согласия, Дик закрыл глаза — и кончил ему в горло. Это подтолкнуло Тима к собственному оргазму. Тим выпустил член Дика изо рта, и через секунду его поцеловал Джейсон. Тим застонал, удовлетворенный и счастливый.

— Иди сюда, Птичка, — позвал Дик, когда они перестали целоваться, как безумные.

— Зачем? — спросил Джейсон.

— Чтобы мне было удобнее тебе отдрочить, — ответил Дик.

На мгновение ему показалось, что Джейсон опять спросит «Зачем?» или просто пошлет Дика в задницу. Но затем он подполз поближе и устроился у Дика на коленях. Его ухмылка — ухмылка Робина — всегда сводила Дика с ума. На мгновение что-то переклинило у него в голове, потому что Джейсон стал гораздо крупнее, шире и опаснее, чем пацан, которого Дик когда-то знал. Но ухмылка осталась все той же.

— Что, инструкции нужны? Указатели? Хреновыподс…

Дик изогнулся и лизнул его член. В таком положении даже для него этого было непросто, но стон Джейсона того стоил.

— Выпендрежник, — сказал Джейсон.

Дик ухмыльнулся в ответ и принялся дрочить ему, жестко и быстро. Кончая, Джейсон запрокинул голову, и Дик снова увидел его шею, обнаженную и прекрасную. И он притянул к себе Джейсона, целуя ее, вылизывая и покусывая. Джейсон застонал, снова кончая.

Когда Дик наконец пришел в себя, то заметил, что Тим наблюдает за ними и дрочит.

— Да ты издеваешься, — сказал он.

— Все в порядке, — зевнув, ответил Тим. — Думаю… Я достаточно вымотался, чтобы уснуть после этого раунда.  
— Отлично, — сказал Джейсон, и Дик выпустил его член, позволяя ему упасть на кровать с другой стороны. Кровать была маленькой. Слишком маленькой для троих, двое из которых — взрослые мужчины.

Сейчас Дику было на это наплевать.

Джейсон заворочался сбоку. Дик сгреб Тима и одеяло в охапку, устраивая их всех с максимальным комфортом. Одну руку он закинул на Джейсона.

— Ночи, птички, — сказал он, целуя Тима в макушку.

 

Когда Дик проснулся, Джейсон курил, сидя на подоконнике. Тим все еще спал. Его дыхание было глубоким и ровным.  
— Через слюну это тоже передается, — сказал Джейсон, выдыхая дым.

Дика еще слегка вело, но сообщение почему-то показалось важным.

— Хм-м?

Джейсон улыбнулся. Губы, сжимавшие сигарету, изогнулись.

— Я следил за Плющом, когда он вломился и взорвал ее склад.

— Что-то не верится, — прервал его Дик.

— Возможно, я заложил там взрывчатку, — сказал Джейсон.

Это объясняло, что Джейсон вообще там делал. Почему он проследил за Тимом и почему позвал Дика.  
— Ты это спланировал?

Джейсон смерил его взглядом.

— Нет, но я решил брать быка за яйца.

— Я не понимаю…

— Да ты даже замечать не хотел, как он на тебя смотрит! — оборвал Джейсон.

«И как я на тебя смотрю», — послышалось Дику.

Конечно, Джейсон знал, что Дик примчится, если будет нужен Тиму. Наверное, стоило разозлиться на Джейсона, потому что этой слабостью можно было манипулировать, но вместо этого Дик почувствовал радость. Потому что Джейсону оказалось не все равно.

— Это, в общем-то, безобидная штука. Никаких долгоиграющих эффектов, если не считать того, что ты переспишь с кем угодно, если получишь хорошую дозу, — продолжил Джейсон.

И поэтому он взорвал склад Плюща. Эта штука провоцировала изнасилования, а Джейсон принимал такие вещи близко к сердцу.

— И, значит, через слюну это тоже передается?

— Ну да. Ты же знаешь Плющ — она любит отыметь своих клиентов по полной. Секс-принуждение для всех и бесплатно, — ответил Джейсон.

— То есть Тим был переносчиком, и ты об этом знал…

— Да, но он словил приличную дозу, и не выведи он ее из организма, это было бы болезненно. Эта дрянь отлично выходит с потом… К тому же мы здорово повеселились.

— Он был девственник, его первый раз должен был стать чем-то особенным, а не групповухой под наркотой!

— Я бы сказал, Дик, что групповой секс с человеком, от которого ты без ума, это что-то очень даже особенное. Но что я в этом понимаю? — прошипел Джейсон.

Дик немного успокоился. Да, на это можно посмотреть и с такой стороны.

— Тим заразил нас через поцелуй.

— Да, — сказал Джейсон и еще раз затянулся. В движении чувствовалась злость.

Но, подумал Дик, у меня встал до того, как я поцеловал Тима. Я хотел прикоснуться к ним, до того, как я поцеловал Тима. Джейсон должен был это знать. Он обращал внимание на детали. А потом в голове щелкнуло.  
— Ты мне предлагаешь объяснение. Оправдание.

— А оно тебе нужно? — спросил Джейсон и повернулся к нему всем корпусом. Его тон пугающе напоминал тон Бэтмена, которым тот вел допросы.

— Нет, — сказал Дик.

Джейсон кивнул и приготовился прыгнуть из окна.

— У меня есть дверь. И она отлично открывается, — сказал Тим. Его голос был хриплым, и Дик подавил дрожь. Это он сделал. Он и Джейсон.

— Дальше, я так понимаю, ты предложишь мне кофе с тостом.

— У меня только кофе с хлопьями… — сказал Тим.

Дик видел, что Джейсон колеблется, сидя на подоконнике. Он затаил дыхание — и Тим тоже.

— Надеюсь, кофе у тебя приличный, — сказал Джейсон и слез обратно в комнату.


End file.
